Mabel Nightmare
by PC the Unicorn
Summary: Takes place between Tale of Two Stans and DDD. After the crazy events of Stanford returning Mabel tries to get some shuteye though a certain dream demon invade her dreams. ONE-SHOT, this is not a Mabill story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or any of the characters in this story. Enjoy and please review XD!**

Mabel just couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford. They reminded her so much of her and Dipper relationship. Dipper was like Ford, both of them have high intelligent and an obsession with the supernatural world. She was more like Stan, acting silly, joking around, and not always taking thing seriously. She could pretty much imagine herself in Stan spot, not being the smart twin and seeing your best friend leave you behind. If their personalities were a match did that mean she Dipper would meet a similar fate? She shook head as if trying to erase that thought from her head. Maybe all she needed was a good night sleep and she would feel better about it.

…

"WOO HOO!" Mabel shouted in glee as she rode on top of a giant Waddles who had had majestic angel wings and was flying around a land made of candy. There's nothing like living a wonderful dream to escape to real world worries like Mabel then jumped off of Waddles into the orange Pitt Cola Ocean. As she swam deeper into the ocean the color started to change from orange to gray. The next thing she knows she finds herself in the attic of the Mystery Shack alone with everything colored gray. Suddenly she heard an insane laugh as a triangular shape formed in front of her, and then Bill Cipher appeared.

"Hey, Shooting Star what's up?" Bill asked as Mabel suddenly found herself standing on the ceiling instead of the floor.

"What do you want you isosceles monster?" Mabel asked angrily. The last thing she needed was a demonic triangle invading her dreams.

"Yeesh, kid, no need to call me names, I just want to talk." Bill replied as he snapped his finger causing Mabel to fall back on the floor. "I mean you and Pine Tree certainly had an exciting day, escaping government agents and finding out that your uncle have a twin brother."

Mabel put her hands on her hips as she stared at Bill suspiciously. "Why are you so interested in us? Mabel asked. And why do you keep on calling me shooting star? And still haven't answered my question on what you are doing here in the first place?

"Because I have an offer to propose to you that you may want to hear." Bill Cipher replied as he twirled his cane in a care free way." Mabel rolled her eyes at this.

"Look I may not be as smart as my brother but even I know better than to make a deal with a psychotic dream demon." Mabel said. "What on earth could you offer me that would even make me want to make a deal with you?

"Ensuring that you and your brother never won't end up like your uncles." Bill replied as he then teleported next to Mabel. His chest then turned into a video screen showing a montage Stanley and Stanford life. "After all you said it yourself to Pine Tree. They use to be best friends until they became so stupid. Do you really want that to happen to you? Before Mabel could say anything else she suddenly found herself in the basement with Dipper.

"Dipper, is Bill is invading your dream to?" Mabel asked. Dipper didn't even respond. His back was turned to her and was reading the journal. "Bro, are you all right?" Mabel asked as she reached out to touch Dipper shoulder only for him to turn around and push her to the ground

"Leave me alone!" Dipper yelled at Mabel causing her to shake in fear. Mabel has never seen Dipper so angry before. Why was he acting like this?

"Bro calm down, why are you so mad at me?" Mabel asked

"Why are you so mad at me?" Dipper said while imitating Mabel voice nastily. "Because you are nothing but a big joke who never takes anything seriously, that's why" All you care about is finding a boyfriend and your dumb slumber parties!"

"But, but-" Mabel stutters as she tried to defend herself form Dipper harsh word only to be interrupted by him.

"No buts', I don't want nothing to do with you! Dipper yelled causing Mabel to cower. You are not my friend or sister, as far as I am concern you are nothing to me!" That was the final straw Mabel broke down crying a river of tears from all of her brother verbal assault. When she looked up again she saw now she was back in the attic all alone. She then felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around and saw Bill.

"Look Shooting Star, I know everything, and I know that you and Pine Tree will drift apart sooner or later." So what do you say kid? Bill asked as he put out his hand with blue fire surrounding it. "I'll make sure you and your brother never drift apart. In exchange all I ask for in return is a small favor.

She looked at Bill hand with hope. All it would take is one handshake. One handshake and all of her worries about abandonment would disappear. She felt her hand started to reach for Bill's when suddenly her surroundings changed to her backyard back in California. She saw her younger self and Dipper back when they were about six years old. She and Dipper were playing tag in their backyard back in when she tripped and scrapped her knee causing her to whimper at the pain. Dipper then kneeled down to comfort her.

" _Mabel don't worry I'll be right back. Let me get mommy and daddy."_

" _No, please don't leave me!"_

" _Don't worry Mabel I'd never leave you we are best friends forever!_

" _Really?"_

" _Really"_

As the memory ended as her surroundings turned back to the attic of the mystery shack Mabel quickly retreated her hand. What on earth was she thinking? She almost made a deal with Bill! "I'll never make a deal with you! Mabel shouted in a determine tone. Me and my brother share an unbreakable bond, I don't need some dumb deal to ensure that we will never drift apart! Suddenly her entire dream started to shake as she saw Bill grew with him changing from yellow to red.

"YOU DARE REFUSE MY DEAL!" Bill shouted with rage. Mabel nodded in defiance as she was determined not to be intimidated by a triangle. Bill than grew small again and turned back from red to yellow.

"Okay Shooting Star it's your call." Bill said calmly as he started to glow with white light. "But I'll know if you ever want to reconsider. Remember I'll be watching! With that Bill disappeared in a blinding white light.

…

"Gah!" Mabel said as she suddenly woke up in cold sweat. She looked next her and saw Dipper sound asleep. As she got comfortable and tried to go back to sleep she couldn't stop thinking what Bill said. All she knew was that she just had to believe that she and Dipper would never drift apart.

 **Well there you go; this was my first attempt at a psychological story so I hope I did a good job. Please review and check out my other stories when you get the chance.**


End file.
